In Defense of Gaisensei
by biacebaolck
Summary: Because Maito Gai didn't do anything to deserve those putdowns. Tenten's argument. [TeacherStudent friendship] ONESHOT


A/N's been EDITED AS OF MAY 13 2009:

**Author's Note:**** I was naive and stupid? Uhm, yeah. Back then, I wasn't so fond of anything I didn't consider 'normal'. *cough* *punches younger self***

**Right now, I'm actually good with any type of pairing (crack, het, yuri, yaoi, shonen-ai, shoujo-ai, yup, whichever floats the boat and the current interest/craze/yup/yup), yeah. **

**So you're open.**

**I feel like an idiot. It took me this long to realize that my previous A/N had been rude and cruel? ;;;**

**Ah...I want to write NARUTO fanfiction~I want to write pairings~I want my old inspirational streaks...! *goes off to see if the Writing Gods have any more inspiration-inspiring-blessings* Aw man, used it all up as a kid...NOOOOOO----**

**-KUNAI'D-**

**Lee: *eyes open aghast* She...that woman...her springtime of youth is--  
**[verdict: INNOCENT]

**Tenten: It wasn't me, I _swear! It..._****It came out of NOWHERE-!  
**[verdict: REMAINS TO BE SEEN]**  
**

**Gai: What has happened to this lovely flower?!  
**[verdict: INNOCENT]

**Neji: I'd hardly call her a flower. More as a venus flytrap.  
**[verdict: Hey, Neji, lean over and let me help you remove that stick]  
**Neji:** **(confused) ...'stick'...?****  
**

**Oho, if you get the ref. But Neji's a good guy. BECAUSE NARUTO BEAT HIM UP GOOD AT ONLY 13 years OLD--haha~. Sorry, Neji.**

**_  
_**IF YOU ARE A MAITO GAI HATER:

**Grow up, get a life and never come back.**

**Seriously. Don't read this, because it'll diss YOU, who've dissed HIM, who's done NOTHING to you. Do you hear me? NOTHING!**

**(cough)**

**Sorry about that, if you're NOT a Gai hater. Proceed.**

* * *

**In Defense of Gai-sensei**

_**By: biacebaolck**_

He never did anyone wrong.

He just was a little too…_random._

I suppose that's what started the rumours. That he was stupid, useless and _gay._

But he's not.

He's not 'stupid, useless, gay'. He's not that at all. Sometimes, we might feel annoyed at him, feel embarrassed to even be seen with him, wish the floor would swallow us up once he does something totally _wrong_…

…but, he's alright.

Gai-sensei's alright.

Gai-sensei's not stupid. And I'm not either. Neither is Lee. I'm sure Neji knows it as well, but he still chooses to do the human ice-cube act during training or missions. Gai-sensei's not bad. He's not gay. He's not useless. And he's not naïve. And he's not stupid.

He's loads better than your Kakashi-sensei, who is always late and only favours one guy over another and a female. Loads better than Asuma-sensei who smokes, who could kill you with your second-hand smoke and treats you to food—too much food. Loads better than Kurenai-sensei who…yes, even her, who teaches well, treats all her team as equals, is on time, and helps them out.

…they may call me unimportant, and yes, maybe I am, but I'm not stupid. I never was.

Gai-sensei's special in his own right, and he's special.

Because he's been there for us in the beginning. Sure, he might be totally embarrassing to be around, especially when he and Lee—well, do their…_thing…_but, still, that's no reason for you to push him down. He's HIMSELF. Let me ask you one question. Would you still be smiling and making a fool out of yourself if others push you down further and further?

No one likes to be compared. And Gai-sensei's no exception when it comes with Kakashi. At least…I _think_ he doesn't like to. He might, he might not. I really don't know Gai-sensei, I know that, even though I'm in his team, but…

You push him down. You say, '_Oh, but with that—GREEN—spandex on, you can hardly expect him to sane and straight, neh?'_ Well, let me tell you something, bastard or bitch, whatever gender you may be.

You see all those anime out there? Science-ficiton, futuristic?

THEY WEAR SPANDEX TOO.

So why push just _him_ down?

Don't tell me it's just because 'oh, because they fit' or 'oh, because he's crazy' or 'oh, because ALL of them are wearing it, so that show doesn't matter' or something. Because people like you'd give a damn about that. You'd just make up another excuse.

His hair?

What about it?

Lee has it, and it looks good on both of them. Of course, no one else would make the look work, but it's theirs, and that's what makes them different.

Different is special.

And special turns out to be the best.

Look at Uzumaki-kun. He's different, every villager and most shinobi treat him like dirt, like a slug that's full of viruses and all that. But look at him now. I've heard he's learned the Fourth's jutsu, and now, he's gone on a three-year training trip with one of the members of the late Legendary Sannin trio, Jiraiya-sama himself.

And now we have Tsunade-sama.

She's special, and she's the best for this village as the Hokage, as the Godaime. Sandaime-sama, he's gone. I don't believe it actually happened, because once or twice, we met, and he seemed…well, okay.

I never really got to know him. I feel bad, because now, there's no chance.

I never really got to really know him, and I never really got to know his personality, or how he really was. People say he was a perfect figure, a Hokage who died to protect his village. But he's _more_ than that. He HAD to be. Konohamaru still goes up to look at the Hokage Mountain and look at his grandfather's face and tell him things that're happening.

…even _**I**_ know this.

I never really got to know Sandaime-sama. I never really got to know the person, the figure behind that Hokage title, underneath that Hokage hat, wearing the robes of the Hokage. Hokage, Hokage, Hokage. That's all they ever called him. Hokage-sama this, Hokage-sama that.

You know what?

Gai-sensei's just like this scenario.

_No_, I'm _not_ saying he's the Hokage or anything like that.

Gai-sensei is _special._

Look at me. I've never known the Sandaime very well like the other Konoha Genin—the Rookie Nine—got to know. I wish I did. But I didn't, and I missed out. I really missed out, and I regret that.

You'll regret it too.

Shinobi will live and die, sometimes slowly, sometimes in an instant.

It's just like a car crash, for example. **You never see it coming.**

You should get to know Gai-sensei a little better. Because, I'm sure, and I can bet you, that underneath that façade of the '_hip, beautiful green beast of Konoha'_, self-proclaimed eternal enemy of '_ever-so-cool, copy-eye-nin, ex-ANBU'_ Hatake Kakashi, with his silly contests and all that.

Underneath that…

…is a very special sensei, unique, and unlike no other.

Gai-sensei's special.

And to be honest, that's really all we need to respect him and cherish him. Because one day, he'll be gone. And when he's gone, there'll be no turning back the wheels of time to see him again. It's impossible.

Bye. I'm gonna go talk to Gai-sensei about our new mission tomorrow. Who knows? Tomorrow, he may die on that B-rank mission. _**I**_ might die. Neji, or maybe even Lee. It's possible that the whole world is going to blow up, or the shinobi countries will suddenly get bombed on, or brought into war by another country, with guns—I don't know.

We can't tell what fate is going to bring us.

Gai-sensei's special, I know, I've overused that.

But in defense of Gai-sensei, my sensei, my tutor, my teacher, my second father, my instructor, my supervisor, my sempai-to-be…

…

…he's worth it.

* * *

"Gai-sensei?" Tenten asked. "What's that?"

"THIS, is my nunchaku." Gai made a pose with them and Tenten sighed, a little irritable.

"Yeah, I know what that is." She rolled her eyes. "But what are _you_ doing carrying it around? I mean," She added, exasperatedly. "Aren't you supposed to be a taijutsu expert, specialist, whatever?"

"Look underneath the underneath, Tenten!" He smiled, and taking one end, spinning it in a circle, the chained other end spinning until it was a blur. Then, he started whipping the weapon around his body, Tenten watching in rapt facinsation as he weaved it around, around, never stopping it, never ending the cycle. "HOI!" He stopped the motion right in front of him, pushing forward, towards Tenten.

A sharp gust of wind came out of nowhere and attacked Tenten head-on. She fell onto the ground, startled and wide-eyed looked at her sensei with a new sign of respect. "Wow." Was all she could say. Sure, she could use the nunchaku—after all, she was training to be a weapons specialist—but she had never…NEVER been—she'd never be able to make the nunchaku do _that_.

"You learn something new everyday, the springtime of youth blooms all year round!" Gai made another pose with the nunchaku and Tenten laughed aloud.

A new thing learnt.

And this was just the beginning.

**END**

* * *

**A/N: Why did I put END there? Because I'm noticing that no one reads the 'ONESHOT' part on the summaries for all my oneshot stories and just go ahead and alert it.**

**FOR GAI-SENSEI HATERS:**

**Gai-sensei, let me remind you, TAUGHT the Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee and Tenten, and still continues to.**


End file.
